halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6G Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6G Personal Defense Weapon System'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3pistol (abbreviated '''M6G PDWS), otherwise known as the M6G Magnum Sidearm and commonly shortened to M6G Magnum, is a United Nations Space Command infantry firearm and is is one of the variants of Misriah Armory's M6 sidearm series. Introduction The M6G Pistol is a common United Nations Space Command sidearm and was first put into service around 2552. It is a later model of the M6 series pistols that was distributed to members of the UNSC Marine Corps, especially those of vehicular crews (it replaced the M6C roughly around the time of the Covenant invasion). The UNSC Marine Corps aviators are an example of this. This particular M6 weapon is featured exclusively in Halo 3 and is considered a powerful weapon when compared to other M6 series weapons. Its flesh damage as well as accuracy and range are higher than some of the other M6 models. Its rate of fire, however, is rather slow. This model can be dual-wielded. Summary The M6G Pistol is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, dual-wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It most likely has DA, or double-action only trigger due to the fact that there is no external hammer. It fires the M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from an 8-round magazine at a velocity of 427 m/sec (1302.35 ft/sec). It has a rather low rate of fire (being only about 2 rnds/sec or 120 rnds/min) with a decent effective range, being able to hit a target accurately up to about 50 meters. Its maximum effective range, however, is around 100 meters. The weapon’s accuracy alone is quite precise and has a very small shot spread at close and medium ranges. This combined with its descent damage against current shield systems makes it an acceptable weapon of choice when faced with shielded opponents. It is, however, even more effective against flesh and hard/soft armor, being able to kill most targets in 1 shot to the head or a couple shots to the body (depending on the target). Technical Specifications The M6G Pistol is a DA only (possibly) UNSC handgun capable of using heavy pistol rounds (magnum loads). This weapon has a polymer handle, making it comfortable in the user's hands, along with a titanium alloy body, and utilizes the M225 12.7mmx40mm SAP-HE round (.50 caliber). It fires these powerful rounds from an 8 round magazine that does not fit flush into the magazine housing. A flush magazine fits completely inside the housing and does not protrude out of it. The M6G is semi-automatic and fires using the short recoil principle. This means that the trigger needs to be pulled after every shot for the next round to be fired. Because it is semi-automatic, the gun will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. The recoil comes from the gases of the rounds fired. The gases force the slide, located on the top of the gun, backward. The slide not only absorbs the force of the gases but it also uses the force to eject spent casings out of the ejection port and load new rounds into the chamber. It also re-cocks the gun. Of course, before the first round can be fired, the round must be chambered. This is done by first, inserting a magazine with ammunition into the grip of the weapon (where most semi-auto pistol mags are inserted today) and second by pulling the slide back completely and letting it launch forward, chambering a round on the way. There is a small, red rectangular box on the flat back of the slide that protrudes out slightly when the weapon is cocked. Once this is done, the safety, located above the trigger on the body of the pistol on both sides, must be switched up or off or the weapon will not fire. Once all the rounds have been spent, the slide catch, a rectangular lever located above the trigger on the body, is forced upward and “catches” the slide by a little notch. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed and this is done by using the magazine release button which is located on the grip. Once the empty mag is out, a fresh one can be inserted. Once the fresh mag is inserted, the slide catch is pressed downward and the slide chambers a round (in Halo 3, this reload is cut down to a simple ejection of one mag and an insertion of another, disregarding the slide catch portion of the reload. This was probably to cut down on reload time for multiplayer). If there is still a round in the chamber when reloading, than “Halo 3” reload would be all that is required. .]] The M6G is a very basic pistol when it comes to technology. It is a rather large handgun, having an overall length of 26.70cm (10.5 in) and possesses a barrel with traditional rifling that is 11.7cm (4.6 in), improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It has a chrome silver color and operates like most modern day pistols. It also has rear sights (does not possess front sights due to the laser sight). The control lever serves as a safety (and most likely a decocking lever). If it is also a decocking lever this would most likely be done by pushing down on the lever past the safety point. This weapon features a laser sight (not usable in Halo 3). It also has a large trigger guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion. It also possesses company writing like modern day pistols do. *Model: Model 6G *Serial Number: MMR7121978 *Manufacturer: Misriah Armory *Ammunition: 12.7mm Automatic ".]] Changes From The M6D *Decreased range, magazine capacity, rate of fire *No scope, Laser sight *Power is technically the same because it uses the same ammunition as the M6D. Its decreased damage is due to game balance. Tactical Uses The M6G Magnum is primarily a close range weapon and not suitable as a primary weapon. It can, however, be used to engage targets at farther ranges. With its rather high effective range and accuracy as well as high damage, it is useful for engaging most targets at most ranges. Wielding a pair of Magnums performs quite well against shielded targets but is restricted due to their rate of fire. Dual wielding a Magnum with other weapons such as an M7/Caseless Submachine Gun or a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol is also quite effective (an SMG depletes shielding quickly while the Magnum finishes the target off; a Plasma Pistol’s charged shot will completely drain any shielding system allowing the Magnum to perform the lethal head shot). The limitation of the Magnum’s slow rate of fire doesn’t apply as much to these combinations. The M6G is quite useful against most targets that are encountered throughout combat. Enemies such as Grunts and Jackals can be quickly dispatched with one well-placed shot to the head and enemies like Drones and members of the Flood can be dispatched in as little as 1-2 shots *(Drones= 1-2 shots, Flood= 1 shots).* Unshielded Elites and Spartans as well as Brutes with no armor also go down in one shot to the head. However, when Elites have shielding and Brutes have armor, more shots are required to kill them *(5 shots to the head of an Elite, shots to the head of Brutes unknown at this time). Hunters also require a large number of rounds to their exposed flesh to kill them.* *This data is based on stats from the Normal Difficulty. Ammunition The M6G uses 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive) .50 Caliber Ammunition Magnum loads. These rounds have a metal coating of copper or cupro-nickel around the perimeter of the projectile while the projectile itself is hardened and hollowed out and filled with additional primer. The projectile will deform and explode shortly after penetration. When the round hits a hard object such as body armor, the metal coating will deform, allowing for the hardened projectile to continue through into the target because most of the energy is kept with the hardened projectile. The round quickly deforms after penetration. The reason for making these rounds semi-armor piercing instead of flat out armor piercing is to prevent the projectile from leaving the target and wounding someone that may be behind it. This is why the projectile deforms after penetration. These rounds are high explosive meaning that the round is designed to explode after it has come in contact and penetrated a target. These rounds are somewhat effective against shielding systems. This is because the rounds are designed to explode. When the projectile hits the energy shield system, the primer ignites and explodes causing a good deal of damage to shield. The bullet’s explosive properties allow it to perform well against vehicles also. Influences One possible influence is the Desert Eagle. Though their outward appearances are different, both weapons are of similar size and caliber. Another possible influence on the design of this weapon was the FP-45 Liberator, a weapon designed in the United States during World War II. The long handle, but short barrel as well as the covered hand-grip are obvious features. Observations The M6G is designed primarily for ruggedness and reliability. Some believe that weight and magazine capacity should have been higher on that list. This weapon is issued mainly to officers and vehicle/weapon crews. It is not considered a primary weapon. UNSC Remarks “The M6G is either the world’s biggest pistol or the world’s smallest rifle—I’m not sure which.” “It’s strange. Normally a big bore means access to a greater variety of exotic munitions, but we just don’t see that variety in the field.” “The M6 has been around forever; the number of variants and configurations is dizzying… have you ever seen an M6J—the Army’s carbine variant?” “The M6 has been in service for about a hundred and forty years… it’s amazing to think how little it has changed in all that time.” “The longevity of the M6 has always been more about pork barrels and slipspace travel than reliability or the so-called brilliance of its design.” “The As and Bs are way more comfortable to shoot, but you don’t see many of them outside of civilian security forces anymore .” Trivia *Like the M6D, the M6G has Asian calligraphy stamped on the barrel, but in this case, they are Korean Hangul, not Japanese Kanji. *This weapon has the same reload animation as the M6C. *The words Misriah Armory are written on the side. *The M6G has a Marathon symbol on the grip near the back. *Although there is no scope on the M6G, it does feature a laser-dot sight (unusable in-game). *The shell casings (as can be viewed in the theater) have "Chief EG-X" written on the back of them. *Since the M6G fires a .50 round similar to the .50 AE fired by the Desert Eagle (though not identical, the M6G fires a 12.7x40, while the Desert Eagle fires a 12.7x32) and the overall similar pistol size and design, the M6G and its predecessors the M6D and M6C are considered to be the 26th century equivalents of the Desert Eagle. *The M6G's barrel is 11.7 cm long. 11.7 x 10 = 117, the Master Chief's serial number. *Aesthetically, the M6G seems to be a combination of M6C's way of being held, and the M6D look and structure. *When playing VIP, this is the starting weapon. *It is possible to get the "Sniper Kill Medal" in the Campaign with this weapon due to its headshot capability. Related Articles *M6 Sidearm Series *Misriah Armory Sources Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons